


A Surprise Birthday Gift-Date

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, fun fact that i rewrote this 3-4 times, gomen, im sorry, sdjflksjdf, this is really late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor is best friends with Aradia Megido, and he is wondering what to get her for her birthday which is tomorrow, and suddenly the idea hits him and he spends the entire day and night, including the morning and afternoon of the following day (( Aradia's birthday)) to get everything organized. Meanwhile, Aradia is at her home, worried that Sollux had forgotten her birthday, for she had received greetings and gifts from everyone else, but he suddenly arrives at her doorstep, dressed in a suit, asking her to get dressed and taking her somewhere that surprises her to no end.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Birthday Gift-Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightowlmusic.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nightowlmusic.tumblr.com).



> Hello everyone! It's a me, Angel. Here with an update but it is not a chapter from my fanfics, unfortunately. This is a birthday present for my friend, Janradia Megido, and (ghetto cupid) partner in crime, also known as Leah. Her tumblr is nightowlofmusic. Go flood her ask with greetings and stuff like AraSol fanart (( you don't have to, if you don't want to though! UvU )) Anyways, hope you enjoy the oneshot!

“ Ithn’t it AA'th birthday tomorrow?” Sollux wondered out loud as he was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

Grabbing his phone, he flicked it open and checked the date, confirming his suspicions. 

“June 30th, Thunday, what thould I do?”

“Or rather, what thould I get her?”

“I can’t thing or dance, or anything that thpecial.”

Sollux then started to brainstorm and a smile started to creep onto his features, then he suddenly stood up and went to his computer, sitting down and feverishly typing and clicking away, not noticing the time until he finished, pushing himself away from the desk with an accomplished sigh.

“And finithhed.”

“What time ith it?” He asked out loud, standing up to stretch, almost falling out of balance, catching himself beforehand.

“Holy thit, already 12 am? Thit, all that planning took me an entire **_DAY_**!? My fucking god.”

“It'th worth it, might as well go to bed, not before...” 

Sollux trailed off as he propelled himself back under his desk.

[TA]started pestering [AA]

TA:hey aa  
TA: you online  
TA: or did you leave your account logged in again  
AA: 0h AA: hell0 s0llux  
TA: so you ARE online  
AA: i just g0t h0me actually  
AA: left my acc0unt 0n again as you said  
AA: 00ps  
AA: i was ab0ut t0 g0 t0 bed when y0u messaged me  
AA: is there s0mething imp0rtant that y0u wanted t0 tell me  
TA: not really  
TA: i was just wondering if you were going to be busy tomorrow  
AA: hmm i d0nt think s0  
AA: 0h  
TA: hmm  
AA: n0thing its n0thing n0thing at all s0llux i just remembered s0mething  
AA: im g0ing to bed n0w  
AA: g00d night s0llux  
AA: see y0u t0m0rr0w perhaps  
TA: oh yeah sure  
TA: night aa  
TA: sleep well  
AA: 0u0 g00dnight  
[AA:]stopped pestering[TA] 

“There, now that's settled, time to hit the hay.” Sollux said as he pushed away from the desk for a second and final time, standing up and walking over to his bed, plopping down and drifting into a dreamless sleep, a hint of a smile on his features.

### 

**~The Next Morning~**

A loud buzzing prompted Sollux awake, who shifted and turned before waking up completely, getting off the bed and heading towards his computer, waking it from its own sleep.

“Today'th the day. It'th going to be a buthy day, but whatever.” 

A chat window popped open as soon as Sollux sat down, and he wasn't surprised to see how it was.

[CG] started pestering [TA]

CG: LOOK WHO FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW THE FUCK UP.  
CG: FUCKING FINALLY.  
CG: YOU BETTER GET HERE ON TIME CAPTOR.  
CG: I'M VERY BUSY.  
CG: VERY BUSY.  
CG: I HAVE OTHER STUDENTS AND THEY ALL HAVE SPECIFIC TIMES TO SHOW UP AND GET THE HELL OUT.  
CG: THAT INCLUDES YOU.  
CG: IT DOESN'T MATTER IF WE'RE FRIENDS OR NOT.  
TA: jeez kk  
TA: what crawled up your ass and died  
TA: i just woke up  
TA: take a chill pill and relax a bit  
TA: also dont worry ill get there on time  
CG: YOU WILL OR I'LL HAVE YOUR CODING-OBSSESED ASS.  
TA: oh i didnt know you swung that way kk  
TA: srnk  
CG: DO YOU WANT THESE GODDAMN LESSONS OR NOT, CAPTOR?  
TA: of course i do what did you think  
CG: THEN DON'T PULL ANOTHER FUCKING REMARK LIKE THAT CAPICHE?  
TA: yeah whatever  
TA: ill talk to you later kk  
CG: WAIT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!?  
[TA]ceased pestering [CG]  


Sollux knew that he was going to have an earful from what he just did, but he didn’t care, smirking to himself as he went about, continuing his planning from yesterday morning.

[TA]started pestering[EB]  
TA: hey jn  
TA: when can i come over  
EB: hey sollux!  
EB: no chitchat today, huh?  
EB: just straight to the point, you seem serious about this cake business.  
TA: yeah i am  
TA: its for aa  
TA: shes the best and only deserves the best  
EB: you're doing all this just for aradia?  
TA: pretty much  
EB: i know i'm not her and all but i'll think that she'll love it!  
TA: you really think so  
EB: yup!  
EB: say...  
EB: are you just making a cake or making an entire birthday party?  
EB: since you did say it was for her birthday yesterday  
TA: yeah  
TA: but you cant tell her alright  
TA: its a surprise  
EB: my lips are sealed.  
EB: i wont even tell jade!  
TA: you sure about that  
TA: if this gets ruined  
TA: im blaming you  
EB: why me?  
TA: because i know you  
TA: and ii know you have a notorious knack for NOT keeping secrets  
EB: hey!  
TA: well its true  
EB: you're right.  
TA: hell yeah i am  
EB: when do you want to come over?  
TA: i got to be at kks at around 3  
TA: its 6 am now  
TA: how about 730  
EB: sounds good to me!  
EB: see you then!  
EB: so does that mean this conversation is over?  
TA: what do YOU think jn  
EB: it's over.  
TA: good to know that youre not stating the obvious this time  
EB: hey!  
TA: im kidding im kidding  
TA: plot twist im not EB: :(  TA: see ya later jn  
EB: bye!  
TA: bye  
[TA]ceased pestering[EB]

Standing up from the desk, Sollux walked out of his bedroom (more like maneuvering out, for it was covered in various clutter such as video game consoles, disks, computer wires and other miscellaneous objects he left astray after use.) and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him, moving aside the curtain, he turned on the shower, waited a few minutes for the water to warm, then stepping inside, beginning the procedure of washing and grooming himself, finishing half an hour later after a quick rub down with a towel, Sollux exited the bathroom and went back inside his bedroom, hair dripping and only half-covered, he blindly chose an outfit and was off and out of the house, heading towards the direction of his friend he nicknamed 'jn', arriving at their front steps after a hour of transit, reaching over to buzz the doorbell, the door swung open and he was greeted by his friend himself.

“Hey Sollux! You're here!”

“Yeah, hey JN. Wanna let me inthide or what?” Sollux greeted him back, a smirk on his face. 

“Oh yeah, sure, sure, here you are.” 

He then stepped aside, allowing Sollux to step in and walk further in the main hallway, sitting down to take off his shoes, standing up again to see blue-eyes beaming down at him.

“What are you tho happy for?” 

“Nothing really, I'm just like this! Ready to start? Oh I forgot to ask you, what cake flavour are we going to use?”

Sollux nodded his head slightly in affirming motion. 

“Red Velvet.” He simply replied. 

“Why Red Velvet, just wondering? That her favourite cake flavour or something?” 

Sollux nodded again in the same manner.

“Didn't you say you had to be at Karkat's by 3? What are we waiting for standing around here chit-chatting? The cake's not going to make itself!” 

Sollux rolled his eyes as the other giggled, half-walking, half-skipping towards the kitchen, Sollux trailing behind. 

Upon entrance, Sollux saw that there were already baking materials set up, two pairs of each. 

“You thure work fatht, like holy thit.”

“What this?” A gesture was made towards the materials, prompting Sollux to nod.

“Nah, this is nothing, just basic preparation, that's all.”

“You got all this prepared in an _hour_? Before I got here?!”

“Pretty much.” A shrug of the shoulders.  
“Damn.”

“We're wasting time chit-chatting again! Time is essence or however that saying goes.” 

“Are we going to make thith from thcratch?”

“Not really? Unless you want to?”

“I might fuck it up tho let'th jutht make one from a cake mix? Or the oneth made from thcratch bettter?”

“It depends.”

“It dependth?”

“Yeah, some cake mix brands are better than others, but ones made scratch are usually the best.”

“Then let'th make one from thcratch.” Sollux said firmly, a look of determination in his eyes and set into his features.

After a few hours of baking, cooling, frosting and icing, the red velvet birthday cake was finished, packed in a red box with a same-colored ribbon and bow, sitting on the dining table as the pair cleaned up the place and themselves.

“Hey JN?” Sollux called as he was rinsing a washcloth at the sink.

“Yeah?”

“Thankth for the help.”

“You're welcome, always glad to help a friend!”

“We're friendth?” Sollux inquired, confused, pulling the washcloth out of the stream of water, using one hand to turn off the sink, walking over to the counter and wiping it down.

“Yeah, we're friends. Why did you ask?”

“Nothing, let'th jutht finith cleaning up.”

“Okay.”

After everything was all clean including the bakers themselves, Sollux waved 'JN' goodbye and patted around his person for his phone, having found it in a back pocket, pulling it out and flipping it open, checking the time. 1:30 pm. Sollux had about an a hour and a half to get to his next destination and he set off, arriving there after another hour of transit, hopping up the front steps, buzzing the doorbell and knocking on the door, waiting for it to open, which it did, a few seconds later, to his surprise, Sollux wasn't greeted via scolding rather a crisp and gentle voice he recognized instantly.

“Oh Sollux, Hello, what brings you here?” 

“Hey KN, I wath going to athk you the thame. You KK'th thecretary now?”

A soft chuckle was heard.

“No, I'm not. I'm just visiting. How about yourself?”

“I have an 'appointment' at 3.”

“You're going to learn how to dance? What's the occasion?”

“Can you keep a thecret?”

“Of course I can.”

Sollux looked to his left and right before dropping his voice into a whisper.

“It'th for AA.”

“It's her birthday today, now isn't it?”

Sollux nodded.

“Why the dancing? Not something else? You did ask me to reserve you two a venue, isn't that enough?”

“No, but thankth you for doing that.”

“You're quite welcome, and may I ask why not?” 

“Last year when it was _my_ birthday, the went all out and got me thith wicked thweet computer cuthom-made and all and I was like 'Holy Thit AA, what???' and the wath like, thmiling with her thmile, you know how that lookth like right? 'Happy Birthday Sollux !' (Sollux had to beat his lisp down to say his name properly.) And yeah, I've been trying thince then to thank her for it and the idea came to me to do all thith.”

“That is a sweet gesture, a rather sweet gesture indeed. You two are close, yes?”

“We became clothe.”

Soon the sound of a door slamming broke the sudden silence that had came over the two of them and loud footsteps were headed towards their direction, accompanied with just as loud swearing. 

“And that's my cue, see ya later KN.”

“Goodbye Sollux, it was nice speaking with you again.”

Sollux then stood up and headed towards the owner of the loud footsteps, disappearing out of 'KN''s view and after a few hours filled with frustration, arguing and dancing, he bid farewell to both his friends and went home, retrieving a few things, changing his outfit, heading out again, this time in a completely opposite direction from where he went before.

### 

**~Meanwhile~**

“It's my birthday and everyone except Sollux has greeted me, I wonder what happened to him, did he forget my birthday? I hope not.” Aradia Megido wondered out loud as she put down the book she was reading, laying back in her bed.

**  
_Bzzzz! Knock! Knock! Knock!_  
**

“Oh that's the doorbell, I wonder who that is.”Aradia then left the comforting warmth of her bed covers and headed out of her room and towards the front door, looking into the peephole and unlocking the door quickly, obviously excited at who she saw.

“Sollux! Hello! What are you doing here? And why do you have a suit on? Is there a special occasion?”

“Hey AA, just came by to pick you up, you like it?” Sollux greeted her, gesturing towards himself.

“Pick me up? We are going somewhere? And yeah, I do like it.”

“Yeah, we're going thomewhere. Get drethed and we'll be off.”

“Okay, come in, come in. Don't just stand in the doorway, you know you're welcome in our home anytime, come in!” She said excitedly, gesturing him inside.

“Wow, you're exthicted.” Sollux commented, stepping inside and sitting on the couch, watching her bounce up the stairs. 

“It's not everyday you dress up and surprise me, Sollux!” She said before disappearing completely out of his view.

“True.” He replied even though she could not hear him, grabbing the remote off the coffee table and turning the television on, flipping through channels to pass the time, waiting for Aradia to come back down which she did, after an hour or so, Sollux did not know.

“I'm ready to go, Sollux!” Her voice called out, causing Sollux to turn his gaze from the show he was watching.

“Let's go then? Where are you anyway?”

“Over here at the top of the stairs!”

“Got it and going over there.” 

Sollux then stood up and went out of the living room and back into the main hallway, and towards the stairs, looking up to see Aradia in a red evening dress, with makeup and accessories to match.

“Wow, you look amazing.” He complimented as she made her way down the stairs slowly, not wanting to trip up on her dress.

“Why thank you, Sollux.”

“Let's go?” He asked.

“Let's go.” She repeated. 

He then took her arm, leading out of her home and into her front yard where his car was waiting and running.

“Don't you usually take the bus and other public transportation, Sollux? Why do we need your car?”

“It'th a thurprithe.”

“Let'th hurry up or we'll mith it, it'th a long drive.”

“Oh alright.” She said as she got into the front passenger seat, with Sollux following after,  
taking a seat in the driver's, and they set off.

### 

**~On the drive there~**

“Sollux, where exactly are we going? Or are you not allowed to tell me? Not even a little hint?”

“Thorry AA, if I told you _anything_ on where we were going, that would take away from the entirety of the thurprithe ithelf.”

“You do make sense.”

“Of courthe I do.”

“Did you forget anything today, Sollux?” She asked him randomly, an innocent tone to her voice.

“I don't think I did. Why did you athk?” He replied, turning his head to look at her, both hands still on the driving wheel. 

“No reason, keep driving.” She said, turning away from him, looking at the window.

_”I really hope he didn't forget my birthday...”_ She thought, sighing quietly.

After a couple hour's drive, Sollux stopped the car, pocketing the keys and opening the door to his side, stepping out, unlocking the door to Aradia's, in turn. 

“Oh, we're here already?”

“Not exthactly.”

“I don't recognize this place, where are we?” She asked him, bag in hand, looking around. 

“You'll thee, come on.” Sollux replied, taking her hand again.

He then took her through what looked to be a secluded area, and up a hill, stopping in front of a cliff onlooking the now-darkening sky. Upon further observation, a picnic set was laid out, and this is where Sollux lead Aradia, gesturing her to take a seat, and after she was seated, he sat beside her.

“ _Now_ , we're here.” 

“I know it doethn't look much right now, thince it'th thill light out, it'll get better thoon.”

“It's already so lovely, are you telling it's going to get better?”

“Yeth.”

“What is all this, by the way, Sollux? This is no ordinary occasion, now is it?”

“No ir'th not,” And with a flourish, Sollux brought out the cake he had made earlier, with the help of his baker friend, genuinely smiling, greeting her.

“Happy birthday, AA.” 

“Oh, oh my gosh. Is this, Is this for me?” She stuttered, surprised.

“You like it? I know it's not ath great ath the gift you gave _me_ latht year but it ith what it ith, I gueth.”

“Shoosh Sollux, just shoosh, don't berate yourself like that, this is wonderful, absolutely wonderful! Did you make all this happen by yourself?!”

“Yeah, I planned all of it by mythelf, but I didn't make it happen, not without the help of KK, JN, and KN.”

“I'll thank them as soon as we get home!” 

“Hey AA, gueth what flavor the cake ith?”

“Red Velvet?”

Sollux's smile returned to his face.

“No, you're kidding, it's not red velvet.”

“Why not try it and thee for yourthelf?”

“Wouldn't that ruin our dinner?”

"Go on, try it, here I'll even cut you a thlice." He said, taking the cake out of the box and setting it down in front of them, taking a knife and cutting a slice out of it and sliding it onto a plate, handing it over to her, along with a fork.  
"Oh, alright." She said, picking up the fork and taking a piece of the cake and bringing it up to her mouth.

Sollux watched her movements as if he was waiting for her reaction, the results of his first baking attempt.

“Tho.... How ith it?” He asked, trying to not sound as nervous as he was.

It took her a few moments to answer, taking her time to chew and swallow, and with a big smile, she replied.

“It's wonderful, did you make this by yourself? Or did you have help? Don't lie to me.”

“JN helped.”

“Oh he did?”

“Yeah, don't believe me?” Sollux asked, a hand hovering over the slice of cake, out of Aradia's view.

“Of course I do, but there's a possibility you could have just paid him to do it for you.”

“I'm offended, AA, and for that, take thith!” He exclaimed, and suddenly the hand he was hiding came out, covered in frosting, throwing it at her face.

“Hey, that's not fair, I wasn't ready!” She exclaimed, wiping the frosting out of her eyes, throwing it back, giggling. 

And soon a mini-war commenced, bits of frosting flying back and forth, the both of them laughing and smiling, it lasted a few minutes until they grew tired, and fell onto their backs.

“That, that was, that was fun!” Aradia said in a tired, yet elated tone, catching her breath. 

“Yeah, yeah it wath. It wath.” Sollux agreed.

“Hey AA?” He said, turning his head to face her.

“Yes, Sollux?” She answered, turning her own to face him.

“Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”  



End file.
